Triple Trouble
by hiwatarilover
Summary: First seen on Quizilla and now here - A lot of the characters of YGO are OOC - If you want to know the story, enter here - i know, i suck at summaries-


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters

* * *

"Hey Yug! Why must we go to the museum?" Joey asks when he and yugi and co are walking to the Domino museum.

"I don't know, Ishizu requested it" Yugi told him.

In the museum are Ishizu, Odion, Marik and 2 other people waiting.

"~~~~~~~~~, shall we play duel monsters before the others come?" Marik ask when he walks up to you, where you sit on the window sill

"You're on" you answered

Just after you and Marik started, Yugi and co came in.

"Hello Ishizu, Odion!" they greet them as they came in

Then Ryou asks:" Where's Marik?" but before they could answer, they hear Marik complain when he lost a very powerful monster and walk up to him.

"Hi Marik, what's the matter?" ask Serenity

"How did you do that?" Marik asks his opponent

"With a trap card, now it's my turn and Marik..."you say

"What?"

"You lose" you tell him

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO" he complains and put his head down in shame, while the others laugh

"Who are you, beautiful?" Duke ask you to flirt

"Not your type" you tell him and leave towards your father

(A/N: you love your father, but you can't remember your mom, because she died when you where very young and you look exactly like her)

"Let us introduce you first to our quests" says Ishizu

"These are Frank Adrian and his daughter ~~~~~ Adrian" Odion introduces you to the gang

"Ishizu, sorry to interrupt, but aren't we missing someone?" you ask when you put your sunglasses back on  
"Missing some one? Kaiba isn't here and I told to come because it is important" Ishizu complains

"Typical Kaiba" says Joey

"He's probably in KaibaCorp?" you ask and the others nod

"Then I'll get him"

"Huh?"

"See ya later and keep your mouths closed before the bugs fly in" you tell the gang before leaving

When you arrive at KaibaCorp, You notice that there are more computers than people there.

'Who is this guy? A loner or something?' you think and enter the building to Kaiba's office

"Miss, do you have an appointment?" Kaiba's secretary ask

"Actually had Mr. Kaiba one and he didn't come" you tell her and made a movement to her to not tell Kaiba

In Kaiba's office

"Big Brother, shouldn't we be going to the museum?" Mokuba ask his elder brother (isn't he cute?), who is busy with his pc

"We don't have time for that" he says without looking up from the screen

'Brother, someone must take social classes' you think with crossed arm leaning against the door frame then you say: "You should listen to your brother more and go to your appointments, they could be important."

When you said that, the two brothers looked at her and Kaiba ask: "Who are you and your business here is?"

"I'm ~~~~~~ and I am here to pick you up to go to the museum" you tell them and put your sunglasses back on.

"Do you know it is bad for your eyes wearing sunglasses inside?" Kaiba tells you

"Do you know it is also bad for your eyes to sit in front of a computer screen all day without a rest?" you say back at him

Mokuba is watching from his brother to you and back again like a tennis match when they're talking 'Wow, big brother got a new rival for stubbornness' thinks Mokuba

"I think it's better to leave, because they're waiting for us, more for you" You say and leave

"Come on Mokuba, we're leaving" Kaiba tells his little brother while getting up, and getting his things and leaving the office

"Where to?" he asks when he goes after Kaiba

"After her" he says when they go outside and see her sitting outside on the fence

"I hade a feeling you would follow" you say jumping of the fence and out of nowhere a limo drives up to where you are standing

'Huh?' you think when you see it and when Mokuba climbs in and notices that Kaiba is holding the door and ask you: "Are you getting in or not?"

"If you insist" you answer and after you stepped inside Kaiba followed and sits right beside you

"Why must we go to the museum?" Mokuba asks you when you put of your sunglasses

"You'll see when we get there you" told him

'Why does she intrigue me so much, she is just some ordinary girl of a low level' Kaiba thinks when he stares at you and doesn't notice that his little brother grins at him

'I think I'm going to hook those two together' he thinks and asks you: "How long have you been in Domino, ~~~~~~?"

"I've been in Domino almost 2 weeks now, why do you ask?"

"Just from curiosity"

'He's up to something, when he says that' Kaiba thinks and then asks spontaneous to you: "~~~~~, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Why do you asking me that?" you ask with surprised

"Just asking"

"No, I'm still single"

'Yess, my plan can work'

'Damn, now I have to kill my lil brother soon' Kaiba grimaced

"It does take a long time before ~~~~~ is here with Kaiba" says Ryou

"If ya could get moneybags away from his precious computer, you'll need a lot of luck, well except for Mokuba naturally" says Joey

"Hi everyone, we're here!" you say happily when you jump in the office with Kaiba and his brother behind you

"How did she do that?" are all the boys asking

"For me to know and for you to find out, Hé" you say when Kaiba almost knocked you over and asks: "Why are we here?"

"Because we have got some more information about Atem's past" Ishizu tells them

'Who is this Atem guy, I only heard of him and in the Valley of the Kings there wasn't even a picture of him' you thought

"What did you found out" asks Serenity

"That Atem, what a minute, where is he?" Marik ask disappointed

"He should be her any minute now" Yugi tells everyone while looking at his watch

"Who is Atem?" you ask

"Did someone mention my name?" asks Atem when he comes in the office

"That's Atem" Yugi introduces him

"And don't forget the tomb robber" tell Atem while pointing behind his back to Bakura

"It's Bakura, pharaoh!"

'That's Atem?' you think and blush when you see him for the first time

"~~~~~~, are you alright?" your dad and everyone turns to see you

"Y-yes, everything is fine" you told them nervously while waving your hands

'WOW, what a babe!' are Atem and Bakura thinking at the same time

"Shall we get to the point, some of us don't have the whole day, you know" Kaiba says

"Yes, it's about Atem" tell Odion and Atem stops staring at you and looks at Odion and thinks: 'What did they find this time?'

"Atem had in the past a girl" says Marik with a grin

"WWWHHHAAAAATTTTT!" shouts everybody except for you, your dad, the Isthars and Bakura, and looks at Atem

'Manea, my beloved' Atem thinks dreamy'

"Is it true, Atem?" Tea asks worriedly

"It's true"

"What was her name?" asks Mokuba

"Her name was Manea"

"But wasn't she sacrificed by a certain priest?" asks Bakura

"Hé, ~~~~~~ isn't that your third name?" Marik asks you

"Yes it is" you answer

"And I thought that I saw her again after 3000 years, when I came in" tells Atem

"Who do you mean, Atem? Asks Mokuba ' I must know, for my plan'

"It is ~~~~~~~, she looks exactly like her" tells Atem and gives you a wink and you go red as a tomato

"Really, you aren't pulling our legs" ask Ryou and Atem shakes his head

'Noooooo! My plan falls in ruins' thinks Mokuba desperately

"Euh, I think that I should leave" you say nervously and left.

"Wooow" could Joey and Tristan only say

"If that's the only thing, I could've stayed at Kaiba Corp" says Kaiba and he was about to stand up to leave when Ishizu quickly said: "Wait a moment Kaiba. We want that every one of you come with us to the palace of Pharaoh Atem in Egypt"

"What? You want us to come with you, all the way to Egypt? Ask Ryou

The Isthars and your father nod and on that moment you come in running with your fathers' phone and say: "Dad, phone for youuuuuuuuu" and trips on the carpet, which sent the phone flying en you almost touching the ground if Bakura hadn't caught you.  
"Thank you"  
"Be careful the next time"  
"Dad, the ..." you wanted to say when you see your dad answering the call and sigh of relief.

"What was so important about that phone call?" asks Yugi

"My brothers"

"You're brothers? What do they want now?" ask Marik

"There are problems with my worshippers"

"What worshippers?" asks Bakura, Atem and Kaiba together and looks at each other and turn their heads and Marik and Mokuba are laughing.

"When are we going back to Egypt, dad?" you ask when your father gives back the cell phone.

"Tomorrow"

"We're going!" yells Bakura, Atem and Kaiba together again and turns their heads again

"How early are we leaving?" asks Yugi

"Tomorrow morning at 6 o'clock"

"That early?" whines Tristan, Joey and Mokuba

"You can stay here for the night, when you brought your stuff from your homes" explains your father

"See you later" says the group and quickly leaves

When the group leaves, ~~~~~ drops herself on a seat

"Are you alright, ~~~~~?" Ishizu asks

"Just a bit tired from walking" you answer back

"How do like them so far?" Odion asks father and daughter

"They're a funny bunch of kids" your father tells them

"I miss my friends" you whine

"Sorry about that"

"Another duel, ~~~~?" asks Marik

"Give it your best shot, Marik"

"Big Brother, are we really going to Egypt?" asks Mokuba to his brother

"Yes"

"Why?"

"What is it with you with all these questions? Because we're going to Egypt"

'How can I set Seto up with ~~~~? Shall I first make Seto jealous, when Atem or Bakura are near ~~~~ and then tell him where she is and with who?' Mokuba thinks for his plan

"Atem won't get everything from his past' thought Kaiba when he and his brother are packing their clothes.

Then Kaiba came across a jewelry box that he got from his mother before she passed away

'Mom, I promise you, that the right girl will be wearing this ring' Kaiba promises when he put the little box in his suitcase

When the others came back to the museum, they see Marik glaring at you and you looking innocently towards the sky

"What's with Marik, hunny?" asks Atem when he puts his arms around your waist

"He's a sore loser and I'm not your hunny" you say and you go to your father's side after you move yourself from his grasp

'Maybe not now, but later it'll be again' Atem thinks and Bakura and Kaiba gives him death glares because of his actions towards you

"Girls, come with me" you say

"Boys, you can come with me, so I can show you your rooms" says Mahado (I know and It's him) one of the protectors of your family

"Wooaaw, who's that?" asks Tea when she and Serenity stand still staring at him

"Who? Mahado? Handsome, huh?" you ask and the two girls nod and the guys look at you when you say that

"He's not only the most eligible bachelor in the group but he's also my mentor (like private teacher)" you say and wink at Bakura, Atem and Kaiba, so they became green with jealousy and with that the girls left

After the girls left, Kaiba, Bakura and Atem tried to go after them, but were stopped by Mahado

"You can see mistress ~~~~~ later"

"Mistress?" the boys ask together

"Bu-but, ~~~~~ said that you were her mentor" says Mokuba

"That's right, but we see the Adrian family also as family and we have a lot of honor for their family" he explains, when he leads the boys to their room

'Why does he seem so familiar? And that name' thought Atem

* * *

This is my first installment for one of my stories here on FF-net  
When I find my notebook again, I will continue with the story, so this story will be on HIATUS  
SORRY ^_^!

please r & r


End file.
